


Rainbow Connection

by Shimerz



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, In-game Toys, Liontrust Fest 2018, M/M, Pride, Rainbows, questionable use of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimerz/pseuds/Shimerz
Summary: Khadgar gets inspired by the Rainbow Generator toy - but he doesn't need a toy - he's the Guardian. Can you imagine Legion Khadgar running around creating rainbows?For Liontrust Week (so so late) 2018 - Day 4 - Pride





	Rainbow Connection

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Khadgar returns to Azeroth after spending 20 years in Outlands. Lothar is still alive. This isn't canon, and assumes that Lothar lived even after Khadgar went through the portal.

It wouldn’t go away, no matter how many times he swatted or flapped or tried to shoo it away, the darn rainbow light kept fluttering about his head. He had tried to follow it, but the closer he seemed to get to the other end, for he was one end, the further away it moved.

Lothar was getting rather irate - he was trying to finish his reports for the day, and this darned light - red this time - no wait - yellow, kept shining in his eyes. He must remember to ask Khadgar about this at dinner, the healers had said nothing was wrong with him when he visited them at the Cathedral, so it must be of magic origin.

Anduin sighed and stood up, the rainbow beam moving with him, he tried to ignore it. He told himself it wasn’t fel magic as the green colour moved across his eyes this time, and decided enough was enough. There was no use trying to get work done. Not with these colours flickering over his face and disrupting his vision. 

Khadgar was unusually not in the library when Lothar went to find the mage. Nor was he in the Mage Quarter, nor in Tria’s Cheese store, where Khadgar loved to go and try the new products they imported from all over Eastern Kingdoms.

Blue flashed across his vision, stung his eyes and hurt his brain, and suddenly Lothar realised what it was.

“KHADGAR!” Anduin roared, startling the civilians who had been in the market looking at beads and cloth. The warrior swore he heard a giggle and footsteps run away, and he chased them down, seeing a blue woolen cloak disappear around the corner to Old Town.

As he rounded the corner, a purple light crossed his vision and disappeared. Khadgar was coming out of the Inn, red faced and breathless, trying not to show it as he appeared to just notice Lothar standing watching him with a furious look.

“Commander, what a lovely day it is outside,” Khadgar greeted the warrior, but any other words were halted when Lothar grabbed the front of his shirt.

“You’ve been playing me all day, Guardian,” Lothar said sweetly, leaning in to nuzzle the mages’ neck, “Rainbows? Could you be any more cliche?”

Khadgar grinned next to Lothars’ ear, “Got you all riled up did I? Do you need to go and lie down?”

“I’ll give you ‘lie down’ mage,” Lothar growled, biting Khadgar’s neck, “Make you see the rainbow before I’m done with you.”

Khadgar removed himself from Lothar’s grip, smoothing down his tunic, and giving the warrior a cheeky, wicked grin and just mutters, “Promises, promises.”


End file.
